The Soldier of Peace
by dualstrike
Summary: He seeks revenge against the female that killed his beloved. What he doesn't know is that his anger will lead him on a small journey down memory lane to regret and love. One shot. Mikuo x Miku. Rated K -T for violence. R&R, please. Don't like, don't read.


**The Soldier of Peace - A oneshot based on Hatsune Mikuo's "PEACE MAKER" PV**

**Couples -  
Mikuo x Miku  
[The PV doesn't state if they're related or not]**

**Rated -  
T for murdering and blood and slight language  
*NOTE - This is not a stab at soldiers and shit. Mikuo wasn't exactly a good soldier; he killed people even when he wasn't supposed to. It's just a fanfiction./i**

**A/N -  
Holy shit, I'm writing fanfiction again! :'D ****Cantarella: Another Story ****should be back up soon, I've been having no inspiration for it though. So, sadface. Enjoy some Mikuo though. :'D I don't like writing him as a uke. c:**

**The ending's bllllaaaahhh because I was afraid that I'd get flamed by people who think I was dissing on the army. I support out troops. Mikuo just wasn't a good soldier. 8U I was also distracted.**

* * *

The male knelt down in front of the grave as his dirty, soiled hands touched the patch of dirty. His eyes remained lifeless as they scanned the grave, his frown becoming more noticeable. He couldn't cry, not here, not now. Not until the 'Yellow Diva' was buried next to the one he loved. Not until the Diva was a part of the soil, just like his beloved Diva of Green.

Why her?

Why was she the one who was cursed to leave this world?

His hands gripped the soil as he stood up. His lip quivered slightly. "I'll seek revenge for you, I-I promise." The soldier dressed in green let out a small sigh as the moist soil dirtied his hands even more. Her smile kept him going. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? A killer had no loved ones; he had to leave her behind, in the back of is head.

_"Mikuo!"_

He closed his eyes, picturing the last time they were together.

_"Mikuo!"_

_The male, dressed in a white shirt with light olive-green pants, turned around with his ponytail slightly blowing in the wind. His smile re-appeared as he saw the young Diva running towards him, her green skirt blowing in the wind. Her smiled grew bigger as she stopped in front of him, wrapping her arms around the male and giving him a gentle kiss._

_The male, reacting quickly, kissed her back and spun her around. The female separated their lips to speak, "You're home, right?" She pressed her forehead against the male, who chuckled lightly. "Yes, I'm home, Miku..." He slightly whispered, placing her back down on the ground. "How are you, dear?"_

_Miku smiled as they started to walk, her hand around his._

The soldier looked at his hands and gasped; he had just noticed how filthy they were. He tried to remember Miku's soft hands. They were so warm. But all he could feel was dirt on his hands and gun powder.

All he could feel on his hands were death and blood.

"**Damn it!**" He punched the ground, trying to hold the tears back. It's his entire fault! No, it's not his entire fault. It was the bitch's fault for killing the one he loved! His wanting for the Yellow Diva to die grew and grew as he flashed back to his dear Diva holding his hand. He got up from the ground again and walked away from her grave.

All was lost. There was only revenge to seek.

* * *

He was curled up in a small hole. The hole was used by other soldiers in the past as well, for hiding mostly. The soldiers used it so they wouldn't be noticed by the enemy. Mikuo used it to sleep and remember his fallen comrades, the blue haired man and the brunette woman. They had been good friends of Miku and Mikuo.

He closed his eyes as he began to remember them.

_"There you two are!"_

_The sea-foamed hair pair turned around the see a more mature woman holding a sake bottle, and a blue haired man that was out of breath from trying to keep up with said female. Mikuo smiled and waved at them as they sat on the ground. Mikuo and Miku had been sitting on a brick wall._

_"So, Mikuo's home, eh?" The brunette placed the sake on the ground next to her as the blue haired man gazed into the sky. He was frowning. "Mikuo-san, I don't see why you're in the army..." His blue eyes seemed the pierce the returned-soldier's soul. "The army turns people into __killers__." The blue haired male was obviously against the army, and he made sure that people knew how much he __hated__ the army._

_The words stung Mikuo as he frowned at the other male. He wasn't a killer, right?_

_The brunette yanked on the male's scarf. "Kaito! We all know you want the army dead; don't take it out on Mikuo!" The woman sighed as she looked at the couple. "I'm sorry..." She said. Miku waved her hand at the female._

_"Its fine, Meiko…" Miku smiled at the female, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mikuo isn't a killer... He's in the army to bring peace and to protect people!" She smiled at her lover as she squeezed his hand tightly. Her eyes glittered to show how __proud__ she was of him._

She was wrong; Mikuo was a killer.

There was a story that Mikuo avoided to tell her. It was about a purple haired boy who had ran into the soldier on a bad day. The male crushed his dreams by... By...

_"Who's there?" The soldier called out; someone had disturbed him. The figure froze, it's hands in Mikuo's belongings. He pulled his hands out, and in the tiny hand was the locket Miku had given Mikuo before he left. The soldier sprung at the figure, his hands around his neck._

_He had snapped that day. He had found out that Meiko and Kaito died at the hands of the Yellow Diva. The two had wandered into the strict territory of the Yellow Country. Kaito was shot trying to save Meiko, and the Yellow soldiers dragged Meiko off while the female kicked and screamed, calling Kaito's name. She was never seen again after that._

_The figure shrieked as Mikuo stared into his soul. The figure turned out to be a boy - at least the age of eight - that had short, purple hair that was tied into a ponytail that stood up. Mikuo didn't care how old the boy was; he grabbed his gun and pointed at the boy. "Damn it, bastard! That locket is __special__ to me! Don't you __dare__ touch it!" He screeched hideously, his eyes giving off a psychotic look._

_"I-I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again-"_

_He didn't do it again.  
As the soldier walked away, the boy was drowning in his own blood.  
The green haired male had walked away, covered in someone else's blood.  
Blood that wasn't his._

_He stopped to look at his hands.  
Hands that had once held the young Diva of Green's hands were now dirtied by a sin._

_He dropped to his knees, softly crying, "What have I __done__...?"_

* * *

And now, the final stage was approaching. He didn't know that it would be his last mission ever. The soldier was going off to kill the Yellow Diva. The Diva that had been so jealous of Mikuo's beloved Diva for having everything she didn't have; money, fans, friends, a heart.

The Yellow Diva's jealousy had driven her to pure _insanity_. She became so obsessed with said jealousy that she managed to _kill_ Miku. The news came to Mikuo an hour after she was struck. He rushed the hospital, and managed to speak with her before she died. Mikuo held her in his arms, holding back the tears.

_"Please don't leave me." He whispered. The female had chuckled, and shaky, bloodied hands touched his cheek. "I-I'll be with you, no matter wh-what. I'll also be with Kaito and Meiko; we'll b-be watching o-over you, Mikuo..."_

_"I-I love you..." His voice came out as a quivering whimper as he nuzzled her neck. The female smiled. "I love you too, Mikuo...Protect everyone else, like you always do.." The Diva said as she kissed the male's cheek. His eyes widened as she dropped life._

_No._

_**No.**_

_She was gone.  
He nuzzled her cheek as the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, sighing. "I'm sorry..."_

"Operation 14 Green Diva is in effect now." He whispered into his walkie-talkie, sighing a bit. The general wanted him to slay the Yellow Diva and end the misery that she gave to other countries. She was bitchy and demanding. It was time to end this. He wasn't a killer.

He wasn't a killer.  
He wasn't a killer, right?

Mikuo spotted her. She was sitting on the ground, fiddling with her bow. Images of Miku sitting and singing had flashed across his eyes. He shook his head and pointed his gun at her. Al he had to do now was pull the trigger and it would be all over.

_"He protects everyone; he's not like the others!"_

"NO!" He pulled the trigger, and shot at the Yellow Diva. Her body sprawled onto the ground as a boy, who looked strangely like the diva Mikuo had just shot, run up to her lifeless body. "Rin!" He called out, holding her bloody body in his clean hands. He sobbed as he shook her gently.

"Please don't leave me." The boy had whispered, moving her hair out of her face as Mikuo walked to them. The Diva smiled at the male, "I'll always be with you...

_"Please don't leave me."_

Mikuo's pale, green eyes widened as he stood lifelessly in front of the male.

_"I'll always watch over you, Mikuo. I love you."_

"What have I done...?" He asked himself, feeling the tears build up in his eyes, ready to flow like a river downstream. The killings he has done in the past, the boy who tried to steal his precious locket from his hands, and now this girl... The Diva who had killed his beloved.

The boy was just like Mikuo, and the girl was just like Miku.  
The blond haired boy sprung to his feet and grabbed a sword that was laying nearby (Soldiers who had entered the territory of the Yellow Country was always slain, and their weapons were dropped by them when their bodies were taken away) and ran up to the soldier.

He stabbed him.  
Miku allowed it. He had realized what he did wrong. The male coughed blood up, and dropped lifelessly to the ground. He smiled as he closed his eyes, remembering the female that had believed that he was a good man. He realized that he was both a murder and a kind-hearted person. He had realized his mistakes, and he asked Miku to forgive him.

Something in his heart told him that she would forgive him.

Mikuo's body was soon lying on the ground lifelessly as the boy that had killed him walked away with tears in his eyes. The tears that the soldier had held soon poured out of his eyes. He had enough courage to let them flow down his cheeks like a flowing river. He was able to live with the green diva without having to live with all of this regret on his shoulders.

The tears stopped as the rain fell on him.

_I love you, Miku._


End file.
